Pain
by Ketsurui Yami
Summary: Regina plonge dans des abîmes sans fond après la mort de sa mère. Emma pourra-t-elle jouer son rôle de sauveuse et la sauver d'elle-même. Attention auto-mutilation OS. Possibilité d'une suite si demandée


_**Salut la compagnie ^^**_

_**Je suis désolé je sais que certains d'entre vous attende la suite de mes autres fics et en particuliers les mots peuvent tout changer j'avais commencé un chapitre mais j'ai manqué d'inspiration et la semaine avec les cours je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire. Je vais essayer de poster la suite prochainement.**_

_**J'ai eu cette idée d'OS et je l'ai donc écrite mais attention c'est assez sombre et cela parle d'auto-mutilation.**_

_**Désolé d'avance à ceux qui trouve que ce n'est pas assez représentatif d'une personne dans une situation comme celle-là, je m'y suis retrouvé moi-même et je comprends pourquoi on est capable de se faire ça pour me l'être fait à moi-même mais dans cette OS je n'exprime peut-être pas très bien le sentiment. A vous de juger.**_

_**Si certain veulent je pourrais faire une courte suite un chapitre ou deux mais je vais me concentrer sur mon autre fic pour l'instant donc ça pourra prendre un certain temps.**_

_**Bonne lecture ^^ et rdv en bas**_

* * *

La douleur, sans amour

La douleur, je ne peux pas obtenir assez de

La douleur, je l'aime rugueux

Car "Je ressens de la douleur plutôt que rien du tout

Tu es malade de se sentir engourdi

Tu n'es pas le seul,

Je vais te prendre par la main

Et je vais te montrer un monde que tu peux comprendre

Cette vie est remplie de mal quand le bonheur ne fonctionne pas

Crois-moi et prends ma main

Quand les lumières s'éteignent, tu comprendras la douleur

_Pain_ Three Days Grace

* * *

La douleur est devenue trop importante, elle l'écrase, l'a fait suffoquer.

Elle sent son cœur être pris dans son étau mortel, elle se perd dans son esprit un peu plus à chaque instant. Elle s'enferme dans sa souffrance et dans l'obscurité. Elle ne reconnaît plus le monde qui l'entoure, c'est comme si elle flottait dans le vide, seule dans le noir.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'elle a quitté la boutique de Gold avec le corps sans vie de sa mère pour aller le déposer dans le caveau familiale. Cela pour faire quelques heures, comme quelques jours voire semaines. Elle a perdu toute notion du temps depuis qu'elle est rentrée pour rester prostré sur son canapé, elle n'a pas bougé depuis. Elle n'a rien bu ou manger, elle n'a pas dormie non plus. Elle reste juste plantée là les yeux dans le vague, allongé sur le canapé. Les mêmes vêtements qui maintenant lui colle à la peau par la crasse, son corps se fatigue de plus en plus. Des cernes profondes sont apparues sous yeux, une teinte violette qui se démarque sur sa peau une fois ambrée et aujourd'hui pâle comme de la porcelaine. Elle a perdu du poids, beaucoup, ses joues sont creuses, les os de sa mâchoire ressortent, si vous veniez à toucher son torse vous pourriez sentir ses côtes comme si aucune peau ne les recouvrées.

Elle ne ressemble plus à la Méchante Reine qui a dévasté un royaume, ni au maire arrogant qui a gouverné cette ville d'une main forte pendant 28 ans, pas même à Regina la femme forte et têtue. Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, un fantôme.

Elle n'a pas souvenir de s'être levée, ni d'avoir utilisé la magie, cependant elle tient un couteau à la lame effilée dans sa main en cet instant. Ses yeux sont captés par le reflet de la lune pâle sur la lame et c'est comme si elle était entrée en transe, captivée par le fer lourd présent dans sa main.

Elle n'est pas consciente de ce qu'elle fait, comme si elle avait perdu le contrôle de son propre corps. Elle ne saisit pas la portée de son geste, de sa gravité, lorsqu'elle relève la manche de son bras gauche jusqu'à son coude.

Pendant un instant elle reste figée là à contempler sa peau, aucune pensée ne la traverse, c'est le néant dans sa tête, la seule chose encore présente dans son corps est la douleur sourde qui écrase son cœur.

Lentement elle retrace le chemin de ses veines du bout de la lame, le contact est léger mais la lame est froide et lui tire un léger frisson.

Elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle fait quand elle passe le fil de la lame sur toute la longueur de son avant-bras, ne laissant qu'une légère trace de griffure.

Elle commence à faire plusieurs marques éthérées sur son bras mais bien vite les choses deviennent plus malsaines, plus tordue. Elle appuie de plus en plus fort la lame sur son avant-bras est bientôt un mince filet de sang s'en échappe.

Elle n'en obtient pas assez, la peine physique qu'elle ressent n'est rien comparée à celle psychique, la douleur de son corps ne la rassasie pas par rapport à celle de son âme.

Sentir le trou dans son cœur est devenu trop lourd à porter, tout vaut mieux que la souffrance qu'elle ressent depuis la mort de Daniel, même la mort.

Alors avec les minutes qui s'écoulent la force qu'elle m'est dans les coupes devient plus féroce et les coupures se multiplient sur son bras. Le sang coule à flot à présent le long de son bras, tombant sur ses vêtements froissés et sur le canapé mais elle ne s'en soucie pas.

Sa vue commence à se troubler et des vertiges l'assaillent dû à la perte de sang importante.

La propre faiblesse de son corps l'écœure au plus haut point et la rage bouillonne avec force dans ses veines. Elle donne un coup plus fort sur son bras avant que de colère elle ne jette le couteau à travers la pièce, si elle avait suivi sa course elle aurait pu le voir frapper un cadre photo sur son bureau le faisant tomber au sol.

La dernière chose qu'elle voit est un doux rayon de soleil semblant étranger à l'atmosphère sombre de la maison avant qu'elle ne tombe inconsciente sur son canapé, le sang s'écoulant toujours de sa blessure.

Et l'unique rayon de soleil annonçant le début d'une nouvelle journée, vient frapper le cadre maintenant brisé dans lequel repose la seule photo d'elle et Henry tous deux souriants.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Cela fait deux semaines depuis ce jour maudit, deux semaines que sa mère est restée dans sa chambre à se morfondre sur ce qui s'est passé avant que Charmant ne l'ai sortie de sa léthargie. Avec les jours qui passent Snow semble reprendre le court de sa vie normalement.

Mais cela fait aussi deux semaines que personne n'a vu, ni entendu parler de Regina et Emma ne peut de s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour la mère adoptif de son fils. Elle en veut à Snow pour vivre comme si de rien était alors que la brune est seule en ce moment, beaucoup d'habitants de Storybrook souhaitent aller après l'ancienne Méchante Reine sûrs qu'elle est en train de planifier un autre de ses plans machiavéliques.

Mais Emma sait mieux, elle sait que Regina doit être enfermée chez elle en train sans doute de pleurer et son cœur se sert à cette pensée. Elle a peur que la brune va faire un geste inconsidéré mais pas en vers sa mère, en vers elle-même.

Et après deux semaines sans aucune nouvelle, l'angoisse est toujours plus pesante, c'est ce qui l'empêche de dormir en ce moment. Henry dors déjà dans son lit à l'étage et ses parents sont partis se coucher il y a une heure. Cependant elle est restée sur le canapé du salon, les images de la télévision défilant devant ses yeux sans qu'elle ne les voie, perdue dans ses pensées, ne pouvant obtenir Regina hors de son esprit.

Elle sait que la femme est forte mais après tout ce qu'elle a vécu n'importe qui se serait brisé depuis longtemps. À partir de ce jour-là dans la boutique de Gold elle n'a pas pu bien dormir et c'est sans doute pour ça que malgré son inquiétude elle finit par s'assoupir sur le canapé, bien loin d'être apaisée.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

_Elle est sûr d'être dans un rêve parce qu'elle se souvient d'être dans l'appartement de Mary-Margaret mais tout autour d'elle semble si réel, elle reconnaît la pièce comme l'étude de Regina pour y avoir été le premier soir de son arrivé à Storybrook. Et pourtant tout semble différent de ce jour-là, il n'y a pas de feu chaleureux crépitant dans le foyer, aucune lumière seule celle de la lune et la température est basse._

_L'ambiance lui donne froid dans le dos. On se croirait dans un de ces vieux films d'horreur._

- Regina ?

_Seul le silence lui répond et elle sent la terreur augmente dans le creux de son ventre._

- Regina êtes-vous là ?

_Toujours aucune réponse, le silence impassible._

_Elle prend un pas de plus dans la pièce mais n'aperçoit toujours rien._

_C'est seulement quand elle se tient devant le canapé qu'elle l'aperçoit mais même avec la faible luminosité elle peut se rendre compte de la pâleur de la peau de l'ancienne mairesse et du sang qui se démarque sur son bras. Emma n'a pas besoin de s'approcher plus, ni de toucher le corps de la brune. Elle sait, elle le sent au plus profond d'elle._

_Regina est morte._

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Emma se réveille en sursaut et ses mouvements brusques la font tomber du canapé, la sortant de la brume du sommeil. Si Emma n'avait pas appris à faire face aux cauchemars dans ses familles d'accueil, elle est certaine qu'elle aurait crié en alertant toute la maison.

Son cœur bat fortement contre sa cage thoracique et elle hyper ventile.

Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et retrouver une respiration normale, cependant la terreur pure continue de parcourir son corps.

Elle jette un coup d'œil sur l'horloge du salon et découvre qu'il est cinq heures du matin.

Malgré qu'il soit tôt il n'est pas question qu'Emma reste là.

Elle enfile en vitesse ses chaussures qui traînent dans l'entrée, se saisit de ses clefs et avant de quitter l'appartement, elle prit sa veste au passage.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Elle n'a sans doute jamais conduit aussi vite de toute sa vie et pour une fois elle remercie le ciel pour être le shérif de la ville et ne pas risquer de se faire arrêter. Sa voiture vient avec un arrêt brusque devant la maison de la brune et elle en sort précipitamment.

Elle est pratiquement courant tout l'allée jusqu'à la porte du manoir et quand elle est enfin sous le porche elle est à bout de souffle.

Sa main s'abattit violement contre la porte, le bruit résonnant fort dans le silence de la nuit.

- _Regina c'est moi ! Venez ouvrir la porte._

Pendant encore cinq minutes elle frappa à la porte de la brune, l'appelant, la suppliant même de venir lui ouvrir. Et plus les secondes s'engrenaient et plus la blonde sentait l'angoisse monter. Trop inquiète pour Regina elle décida d'entrer par elle-même et fût surprise de découverte que la porte n'était pas fermée à clef.

Elle entra dans le hall et seul le silence l'accueillis.

- _Regina ?_

Écoutant son instinct et suivant le rêve qu'elle venait de faire, Emma pris la direction du bureau de la brune à pas hésitants.

La porte grinça légèrement à son ouverture donnant à la scène un air encore plus lugubre.

Elle sentit ses genoux faiblir quand ses yeux tombèrent finalement sur le corps de Regina.

Sans réfléchir elle se jeta à genoux devant elle et vérifia son pouls.

Elle relâcha le souffle qu'elle tenait quand elle le senti, il est faible mais bien présent.

Elle prit délicatement le visage de la brune dans ses deux mains et se rapprocha au point de sentir le souffle chétif de Regina sur son propre visage.

- _Regina ? Réponds-moi s'il-te-plaît. Il faut que tu te réveilles et que tu te guérisses._

_Tu ne peux pas mourir Regina, Henry a besoin de toi, notre fils a besoin de toi._

_Je… j'ai… j'ai besoin de toi Regina. S'il-te-plaît._

Le visage de la blonde vient de chuter sur la poitrine de Regina et elle ferme les yeux serrés alors qu'elle sent les larmes piquées. Une de ses mains se repose au-dessus du cœur de la brune sentant le léger battement tandis que l'autre vient faire son chemin jusqu'à son avant-bras blessé. La tête d'Emma est nichée dans son cou et lorsqu'elle reprend la parole sa voix et légèrement étouffée.

- _S'il-te-plaît Regina, j'ai besoin de toi._

Emma apporta son visage à hauteur de celui de Regina et tandis que sa main resté à sa place sur son bras l'autre vient bercer la joue de la brune.

- _J'aurais dû te le dire avant mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé ses derniers mois, les contes de fée qui sont réels, toi la Méchante Reine, le voyage dans la Forêt Enchantée et ta mère qui nous a tous manipulé je n'ai jamais trouver le temps._

Emma prit une inspiration fébrile, ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit pour contempler le visage de l'ex maire.

- _Regina… Je t'aime._

Rien ne se passe mais elle sans douté.

Elle décida de ne plus réfléchir et son corps sur pilote automatique se pencha vers le contact de la brune.

Dans un geste doux ses lèvres sont venues se poser sur la paire rouge de Regina et toute suite Emma sentit une immense chaleur envahir son corps et se concentrer dans sa main qui repose toujours sur le bras meurtri de la brune. Lentement les blessures se refermèrent et bientôt plus aucune trace de ce que s'était fait Regina n'était visible.

Quand Emma s'écarta finalement elle fût accueillie par deux grands yeux bruns emplis de terreur. Elle caressa avec son pouce sa joue dans un geste apaisant et son regard se perdit dans l'immensité chocolat.

- _Je ne t'abandonnerais pas Regina._

Le bras guéri se dégagea de la prise de la blonde et d'une main tremblante Regina saisit le menton de la blonde. Pendant une seconde Emma eu peur d'être rejetée mais ses doutes se dissipèrent lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de la brune sur les siennes.

Elles finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle, leurs fronts pressés l'un contre l'autre.

- _S'il-te-plaît ne refait plus jamais ça, je ferais tout pour que plus rien ne t'arrive mais s'il-te-plaît ne te fais plus mal à nouveau. Je ne veux pas te perdre._

Tout ce que Regina pouvait voir dans l'émeraude des yeux d'Emma était la sincérité, la peur et la tristesse et elle se promit à elle-même que jamais plus elle ne ferait souffrir la blonde, pas après avoir refoulé ses sentiments pour elle pendant des mois pour finalement obtenir ce qu'elle voulait depuis qu'Emma est arrivé à Storybrook. Son amour.

- _Promis._

Regina déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du Shérif.

- _Je t'aime._

- _Je t'aime aussi Regina._

La blonde monta sur le canapé aux côtés de la Reine déchu et la pris dans ses bras, Regina enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Pour la première fois en deux semaines les deux s'endormirent paisiblement dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Plus loin dans la pièce le cadre photo autrefois brisé, reposé à nouveau sur le bureau en parfait état.

Finalement la rupture de la malédiction n'était pas la fin de l'histoire pour la Méchante Reine mais plutôt le début de sa fin heureuse.

* * *

**_Et voilà OS qui fini sur une note un peu plus joyeuse._**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis._**

**_Je vous dis bonne nuit et rdv à mes autres chapitres._**

**_Merci pour continuer à me suivre gros bisous à tous ^^_**

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Un jour mes démons prendrons le dessus et tous verrons qui je suis vraiment,_

_Un Ange déchut._


End file.
